Senri No Michi Mo Ippi Yori
by TheWitchThatCould
Summary: Kakashi has found a new apprentice! Who is she? Is she good? Is she evil? Only Kakashi and the gang can figure that out.  PS I KNOW IT SAYS MISC. ANIME BUT IT WOULDN'T LET ME SUBMIT IT UNDER NARUTO!


Senri No Michi Mo Ippi Yori

Chapter 1

How it all happened

Hello, I'm Arashi Yaoshi. This is my story, I guess. It may not be very interesting, so I apologize for that. I am 13 years old, and I live in the village of the Hidden Leaf. This is all I should tell you, for you will find everything else out on your own. Please, enjoy.

People were shouting, rushing, screaming. The beast, the nine-tailed fox, was attacking the village. Father was dead, trying to protect Konoha; my younger sister. Konoha didn't make it, either. Only me and my mother. I was very young back then. By the time I was 8, I ran away from home when my mother died of an illness. On the way, I ran into many memorable people. I met this one man, his name was Kakashi. He told me to come here; to the Hidden Leaf Village; for he said I would meet him again soon.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Yaoshi! It's nice to see you again, after all these years." Kakashi said as he approached the blonde haired blue eyed girl. She turned around and smiled, waving to the masked sensei.

"Oh, hello! It's nice to see you again, too!" She greeted him back, smiling big. _Wow, he changed a lot since I last saw him! _She thought to herself, still smiling. He came closer and closer, which made her heart beat faster and faster. _Why is my heart racing? This has never happened before…_ the voice in the back of her head said; the voice had concern in it. She chuckled nervously as they stood there, awkward.

"Oi, sensei! Come one!" another voice called out from behind them. Arashi turned around and saw a blonde haired boy in an orange jumpsuit running toward themca, a big, devious smile on his face. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, I want you to meet someone. This is Arashi Yaoshi. She is new to the village and I want you, Sasuke, and Sakura to show her around." Kakashi ordered, placing a hand gently on Arashi's shoulder; which made her blush slightly. Naruto nodded and grabbed Arashi's hand and they began running to the pink haired one and the black haired one.

"Sasuke, Sakura, this is Arashi Yaoshi! She's new to the village and Sensei wants us to show her around. Believe it!" Naruto informed them. Sasuke sighed and Sakura smiled big.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno. I hope we can be friends very soon!" her voice sounded a little too giddy; not Arashi's type. Sasuke just stood there, his hands in his pockets.

"And you are…?" Arashi finally had to speak up. He looked at her, his eyes and expression filled with boredom; loneliness.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Can we get this over with? I really don't wanna be here." He said casually. Sakura fawned and Naruto just glared at him. Arashi stood there confused.

"Look, if you don't wanna show me around, I can do it myself. It's really that simple, you know." Arashi smart mouthed Sasuke. He glared at her and she glared back.

"Okay, have fun." Sasuke said and walked away. Sakura followed him like a lost puppy and Naruto chased after them, yelling. Arashi giggled and sighed, walking alone along the empty roads, when she heard someone shouting for help. She began running toward the shouts to see three people; two boys and one girl, surrounding a small boy, about six or seven years old. The shortest one, a boy, had red hair and sea foam green eyes. The tallest one, the other boy, had thick brown hair and purple make up all on his face. The girl had blonde hair that was tied up in two spiky pigtails.

"Hey, leave him alone! You have no right to do that to him!" Arashi shouted, standing above the child, her arms crossed over her chest. The girl scoffed.

"Yeah? Who said? I don't think you're the boss of us. Now leave us be or you'll be next." She threatened; which just made Arashi laugh.

"You know, you're pretty funny. I'm funny, too. Let me show you a couple of my tricks. Nothing up my sleeves." Arashi said, holding out her arms. She clapped three times and disappeared behind a giant puff of smoke and reappeared behind the group, kicking the girl against the wall, grabbing the red haired boy and shoving him down; yet forgetting about the tallest one. The smoke faded away and Arashi stood there, wiping off her hands.

"How'd you like that? I don't think you did. So leave the children alone or I'll do it to you again, but ten times worse." Arashi said, her voice serious, and walked out of the alley and down the road towards the ramen shop. The tall boy just watched, and then chased after her.

"Hey! Hey, wait!" he shouted as he finally caught up to Arashi, he was panting. She turned around quickly, her hair coming out of her messy ponytail. It draped over one of her shoulders. She glared at him.

"Do I have to beat you, too?" She asked. Her voice sounded pissed and aggravated. He stared at her; blinking a couple of times. He shook his head and smiled nervously.

"No, I just wanted to introduce myself since I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Kankuro. The red headed boy that you had beaten up was my brother Gaara, and the girl was my sister, Temari. I gotta admit, you're pretty good at fighting." Kankuro explained and extended his hand friendly like. She looked down at his hand, then back up at his smiling face, and couldn't help but to smile back; accepting his hand.

"I'm Arashi Yaoshi. I just got here about an hour ago. So, they're your siblings? I feel horrible now, since you're so nice and they aren't. I'm sorry for beating them up." Arashi frowned slightly. Kankuro chuckled loudly.

"It's fine, they deserved it. It wasn't my idea to gang up on the kid, they forced me to help. They always force me to do stuff like that. I'm actually the good one out of the three." He smiled, rubbing the back of his hooded head and blushing lightly. She smiled back.

"You want some ramen? I'm paying." She asked and held up a big pouch of coins. Kankuro's eyes widened, then he shook his head.

"I couldn't. I need to get back to my siblings; gotta make sure they didn't break anything." He smiled jokingly and winked then walked back towards the alley.

Arashi left the ramen shop about three hours later. She sighed, remembering she didn't have a place to go. She heard footsteps behind her, so she turned around quickly; pulling a kunai out of a secret pocket under her arm sleeve. Naruto flinched and fell backwards, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing! Sensei is looking for you, he told me to tell you that he said to meet him at the ramen shop in ten minutes. He says it's important." Naruto said and got up, running back to where he came from. Arashi groaned loudly, her hands on her stomach; for she had just eaten about three bowls of ramen just moments before. She walked in and sat at a chair and waited. She saw Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari; but no Kakashi. She watched the small group, curious. Kankuro said something to Gaara and Temari then came over to where Arashi was sitting.

"May I sit here?" He asked. She nodded and he sat down next to her. Temari and Gaara followed, both glaring at Arashi. She stared back at them, and then sighed.

"You're blocking the view of the door; I can't see who is coming in." Arashi said finally, her voice annoyed. They sat down, still glaring,

"Gaara, Temari, this is Arashi Yaoshi." Kankuro said, and Temari choked on her noodles and Gaara stared, his eyes wide.

"You're Ms. Yaoshi? You mean like, THE Yaoshi daughter? Oh my, I am so sorry about earlier, Ms. Yaoshi." Temari said and got up, bowing. Arashi stared, confused. She leaned over and whispered in Kankuro's ear.

"What's she talking about?" Kankuro laughed softly.

"You're father saved our village. Everyone knows and honors the Yaoshi family in the Sand Village because we are so grateful." He explained. Arashi nodded and smiled, then looked at him confused again.

"So, people are honoring me because I am the only daughter of Yaoshi?" She asked. This time, Kankuro choked on HIS noodles.

"You're the ONLY daughter of Yaoshi? Out of all generations of the Yaoshi family?" He asked loudly. She nodded. They all stared at her and Kakashi walked in and up to the table.

"Well, we seem to be having a little party now, aren't we? Arashi, I need to talk to you privately." Kakashi said and looked at Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They all nodded and Kankuro smiled at Arashi.

"Maybe we can walk around tomorrow and I can show you around more." He said softly. Arashi nodded and without thinking she kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed deeply and Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari left, only leaving Kakashi and Arashi at the table.

"I don't want to know what happened so don't tell me. But what I wanted to talk to you about is home. You need somewhere to stay, and I refuse to let you stay on the streets. So, I was thinking of you staying with me until you can live on your own." Kakashi explained in between bites of noodles. Arashi stared.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter, but thanks for caring, Kakashi." She said and took a big bite of noodles. Kakashi just stared intensely at her.

"You're coming home with me whether you like it or not because you are NOT going to sleep outside." He ordered. Arashi just stared, her eyes filled with rage yet terror. she nodded slowly as she got up and began walking towards Kakashi's house but stopped to see Kankuro on the way. She lightly knocked on the door and Kankuro came and answered. He was wearing no make up, no shirt, and no shoes. Arashi blushed softly and smiled.

"Hey, I thought I would just stop by for a little bit before I went to Kakashi's for the night. But if you're busy I could come tomorrow." Arashi said, still blushing softly, and began walking backwards and stumbling down the three stairs. Kankuro rushed down and helped her up as she rubbed her head.

"Ow… that really hurt…" She giggled nervously. Kankuro chuckled a little, sitting Arashi down on the top step.

"Well, of course, silly. It seems you hit your head pretty hard. Come inside and I will get you some ice." Kankuro offered and led her inside, where Gaara and Temari stared. Kankuro explained and they both nodded and got back to what they were doing. Kankuro smiled as he gently placed the ice on Arashi's head. She flinched slightly, not only from the pain but from the cold. She smiled up at Kankuro, looking in his deep black eyes. She blushed deeper and looked away, embarrassed.

"Kankuro I… um… never mind…" She said quietly. He looked at her; she was able to feel his eyes on her presence.

"Tell me? Please?" he asked softly, his voice was getting closer to her ear; she was able to feel his warm breathe on her neck. Her breathing got slightly heavier as Kankuro got closer to her. She was barely able to feel his hair brush up against her cheek.

"You can tell me anything. You should trust me." He whispered. Arashi couldn't hold it in any longer. She turned around, facing Kankuro whose face was inches away from hers, and kissed him softly. They both blushed deeply and when Arashi pulled away she covered her mouth with her hand and ran out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kankuro stared at her, confused of what just happened.

She burst through the door of Kakashi's house, silently crying. She ran to what seemed her room, the one that Kakashi had prepared for her. He stared at her as she walked out of her new room about fifteen minutes later.

"What's the matter? Is everything okay?" he asked. His voice had deep concern in it. She nodded, wiping dry tears from her cheeks.

"Everything is perfectly fine, Kakashi. Don't worry about it." she said quietly as she walked to the front room and sat down on a small, flat pillow and the floor and stared at the wall, slowly loosing herself in thoughts. She was so in thought that she couldn't hear Kakashi calling to her.

"Arashi! Arashi, someone is here to see you!" He shouted, standing above her. She jumped slightly and looked at the door. She sighed and got up, only to see Kankuro standing at the door.

"Arashi, what happened back there? You ran away before I was even able to blink." He said, he was panting; he must have rushed over here. Before she was able to reply to his question, he gently placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply, his cheeks a soft red. Kakashi just stared, dropping his book.

"Arashi I... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." Kankuro blushed the deepest red she's ever seen. She chuckled shyly. She turned around to finally notice Kakashi staring; and she knew she was going to be in big trouble.

"Arashi. Go to your room. Right now." He ordered and she gave a small wave to Kankuro before Kakashi pushed her down the hallway to her room and told Kankuro to never come back again. Kankuro did exactly what Kakashi said and never came back. Arashi and Kakashi didn't speak for days, weeks. During missions, Kakashi made her team up with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"So, why are you with us again?" Naruto asked as they decided to take a break and eat lunch. Arashi sighed and took a bite of her rice, then looked at him.

"Because he doesn't trust me with Kankuro after what happened." she said quietly, blushing the slightest. They all just stared and Arashi told the story. Sasuke had fallen asleep, Naruto looked dumbfounded and Sakura squeed.

"But isn't Kankuro 18? And you're only 13? That's...weird..." Naruto said. Arashi blushed deeper and got up, walking away. Once she was far enough from the group, she began running towards Kankuro's group hide out.

"Kankuro? Kankuro, where are you?" She shouted. She stopped running in the middle of a small clearing to take a break when she felt someone behind her. She turned around quickly but the person was gone.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" She cried out, only hearing her voice echo against the trees. She sighed and chuckled nervously. _It was probably just the wind. Calm down now, ShiShi, calm down. _She turned around toward footsteps. She growled deeply from her chest as she saw a dark figure come out of the shadows. She relaxed, seeing that it was only Kankuro.

"Hey, you okay? What happened?" He asked, rushing toward her. She nodded her head.

"I'm fine. Kakashi didn't like what he saw when you came over. He forbid me to see you... but I am disobeying him to see you here right now. I don't care what he says, I want to see you, more and more, everyday." She rested her head on his shoulder and talked in a hushed voice.

"Arashi Love Yaoshi! What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi shouted and ran to them, grabbing her wrist tightly and pulling her away. She winced in deep pain and Kankuro jumped back.

"I thought I told you you aren't allowed to see him anymore, then you go and disobey me? You should be grateful that I'm letting you stay at my house!" He shouted and pushed Arashi to the ground. Kankuro glared at him and attempted to attack him, but he only got hit by one of Kakashi's jitsus. Arashi slowly got up and grabbed Kankuro's hand and they started running toward where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was. Arashi had a big bruise on her wrist and her face was scratched. Kankuro's cheek was bleeding. The team looked up from their lunch and all jumped up.

"What happened? Who did this to you? I will take care of them!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi walked out of the shadows and Kankuro ran, kissing Arashi's hand before he left. Arashi coward under Kakashi as he smacked the back of her head. Naruto and the team watched.

"Get back to the mission, now! I need to speak to Arashi alone right now." Kakashi ordered, and they all nodded and left to finish their mission. When they were gone, Kakashi smacked Arashi across the face, making her fall to the ground. She grunted in pain quietly when she hit the cold hard ground.

"You irresponsible! You're father would be so ashamed of you." Kakashi spit at her cold heartedly. She glared up at him and swung her fist straight at his face. He stumbled back a little, his hand on his newly injured cheek.

"Don't ever talk about my father like that! You didn't know him, you have no right!" She shouted, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She ran away from Kakashi, back towards home. When she arrived home, she gathered the little stuff she had and ran away. She saw Kankuro when she was walking up the road toward the village exit. He stopped her in her tracks and train of thoughts.

"Where are you going? You're not leaving...are you?" He asked, his voice sounded desperate, longing. She looked at him and nodded. He sighed and looked into her eyes, then looked away, trying to fight back tears. He looked back at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you. A lot. Never forget me, please." He whispered. She nodded, tears were slowly falling from her eyes. He smiled softly at her and kissed her deeply one last time. She began walking again into the sunset, turning around once to wave goodbye.


End file.
